Forum:Some changed planned
*Basic Gameplay becomes one of the main categories. Pages like stats, coin, giga, bot stract are linked to it. *Currency get removed and information splits to coin, Giga and bot stract. No need to give double information. *Coin and Giga categories are req to to categorisch the coin/giga items. *Coin Mercenary and category get removed. The coin category will replace his function. Super Mercenary can stay as category suport page. Jens Ingels, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, Category:Basic Gameplay is more of a grey zone. I don't think it's soo necessary to make that. Also, I think we don't need Giga, Coin and Botstract in three different pages. You can't really write a lot of things for that. Giving Coin and Giga categories aren't really necessary. NO! Don't delete Coin Mercenary. It's already fine like it is. Don't replace anything! Please, please, PLEASE! Don't add any of your changes like that before not everyone is agreeing with you. It's just a big mess when you change categories to your likings. That's the whole purpose of this forum. Changing Categories means big work. You have to change every single article to match that. Neo1000 16:59, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Then we get problems with the futur pages. I don't think it's smart to make for every item sort an coin category when we easy can get 1 Jens Ingels, May 1, 2011 (UTC) The heck are you making 'currency' a category for? Currency should a SUB-SECTION of GAMEPLAY, with three sub-sections under it for Gigas, Coins and BotStract. There is NOTHING that we can categorize under currency. Stop making daft changes, really. Salanos, May 1, 2011 (UTC) The Currency was an category page because the original idea was to link the items with an coin and gigas category. But without them now Currency Will be changed soon to an regular page. I try to collect all categories on the main page. Then choose what can be used for buttons. Jens Ingels, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Not everything has to be put in 1000 categories. Neo1000 21:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Missing category: *Updates And can you make the mainpage back public untile the lay-out of the main page is finished. I Also can't update the categories there now and those are not finished yet. Jens Ingels, May 1, 2011 (UTC) What do you want with Category:Updates? Also I locked the mainpage, because I wanted to stop you from editing all the things and also adding Bottom, which is actually called Button. This is what I always tried to say. Stop adding categories for yourself. Look if everybody else is ok with that. I think that the amount of categories are really enough. I don't know what else you want to change? Do you want to change Category:Coin_Mercenary to something else again? (Btw guys, if you didn't notice. Please write ~~~~ or press the Signature Button on the top when you finished your post. This will make more clear who has written the post before. Thanks) Neo1000 00:09, May 2, 2011 (UTC)